Wellbores are typically drilled using a drilling string with a drill bit secured to the lower free end and then completed by positioning a casing string within the wellbore and cementing the casing string in position. The casing increases the integrity of the wellbore and provides a flow path between the surface and selected subterranean formation for the injection of treating chemicals into the surrounding formation to stimulate production, for receiving the flow of hydrocarbons from the formation, and for permitting the introduction of fluids for reservoir management or disposal purposes.
A multibore junction assembly is typically used during completion of a lateral wellbore for producing oil and gas after completion of the lateral wellbore. During the final stages of completion of the lateral wellbore, a multibore junction assembly is lowered into the wellbore on the drill string to a depth where the lateral wellbore extends away from the main wellbore. The multibore junction assembly typically includes a main leg and a lateral leg. The multibore junction assembly therefore, may be secured by a main leg stabbing into a completion deflector. The lateral leg of the multibore junction assembly may then be positioned through the lateral wellbore for completion and production operations. Examples of a multibore junction assembly include Halliburton's FlexRite® and SealRite® products. However, most commercially available products, like FlexRite® and SealRite®, either do not permit reentry into both the main leg and the lateral leg for completion and production operations or they cannot withstand wellbore pressures above 5400 psi because of their design and/or construction.